Angels and Demons
by WhiteRose93
Summary: Anna is a girl from New Orleans with a big secret...she's an angel and so is her whole family. But what will happen when she moves to Forks, Washington and falls in love with her peoples worst enemy? Edward Cullen story!
1. Meeting the Family

**_Hello all! This is my first story on fanfiction so I hope it is as good as I think it is. I just started reading the Twilight series and I knew I had to write a story for Edward. He is a god!! It's not fair! sulks in emo cornor_**

**DISCLAMER_: I do NOT own the Twilight series or any of the Cullen family members (no matter how much I wish I did) but I do own the characters introduced below_**

ENJOY!!

Name: Anna St. Charles

Age: 17

Race: Angel

Looks: long redish-brown hair (stops at her butt), topaz eyes, pale skin tone, 5'6"

Angel looks: same as human just add small white wings

Personality: Kind, very shy, genius, giving, caring, quiet

Special Ability: is a super genius

Family: Luke St. Charles, Cloie St. Charles, Rebecca Rains, Eva Rains, Benjamin St. Charles, and Eve St. Charles

Name: Luke St. Charles (Silver)

Age: 21

Race: Angel

Looks: silver hair that falls into his eyes, matching silver eyes, very pale almost white, 6'1

Angel Looks: same just add small white wings

Personality: protective of little sisters, show off, and self-centered

Special Ability: turn invisible

Name: Cloie St. Charles (Clo-Bo the Hobo)

Age: 18

Looks: brown hair that ends at her lower back, chocolate brown eyes, peach skin tone, 5'7"

Angel Looks: hair becomes golden and wavey, eyes turn violet, big white wings

Personality: hyper, fun-loving, funny, kind

Special Ability: can control people with music

Name: Rebecca Rains (Becks)

Age: 17

Looks: shortish brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, 5'6"

Angel Looks: same execpt her hair get a little longer, and small white/blueish wings

Personality: crazy, hyper, caring, kind, shy around new people

Special Ability: make things levitate

Name: Eva Rains (Book-Worm)

Age: 9

Looks: long blondeish-brown hair always in pigtails, blue eyes, pale, 4'2"

Angel Looks: light brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, small blueish wings

Personality: shy, quiet, bookworm, very sweet and helpful

Special Ability: can see into other people's dreams

Name: Benjamin St. Charles (Benny)

Age: 29

Looks: black hair that falls into his face, olive green eyes, tan skin, 6'1"

Angel Looks: same just add big grayish wings

Personality: protective of his family, very kind and trusting, caring

Special Ability: makes barriers

Name: Eve St. Charles

Age: 26

Looks: blonde hair normally in a messy bun, teal eyes, pale, 5'8"

Angel Looks: lighter hair color (down now), red eyes, big blueish wings

Personality: very kind, loving, accepting, trusting, caring, and protective

Special Ability: teleportation

History of the St. Charles/Rains family

Eve and Benny came across Rebecca and Eva one day on their travels to Europe. They took them back home and adopted them into the family.

The family was living in New Orleans, Louisiana when Hurricane Katrina hit and pretty much blew them away. As a result, Eve's job as a reporter for a magazine was forced to move. The company selected the small town of Port Angeles, WA, so Eve and Benny decided to move to a small town about an hour away called Forks.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

**Sorry it took so long to get this written. I had planned to post it earlier but my life just sucks ass. Well, here is the first chapter of Angels and Demons. Hope you like it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters just the angels!...no matter how much i wish i could write as well as Stephenie Meyer...**_

Angels and Demons (Edward Cullen)

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

The St. Charles family sat in a bright yellow Cadillac, well; at least the girls did…

"Stop poking me, Eva!"

"That's not me, stupid!"

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for it!"

"GRR! Shut up, Cloie!!"

"Eve!! Rebecca just told me to shut up!"

Eve and Anna sighed up in the front seats. Anna was always the quietest. So quiet that her family sometimes forgot she even talked at all.

"Becca, that's not very nice. Say you're sorry." Eve said not taking her eyes off the road.

Becks mumbled an apology and turned to stare out the window again. Clo-bo snickered and turned to face Anna in front of her.

"Well, Annie, are you excited about moving?" she asked almost bouncing in her seat.

Anna glanced at her and calmly shook her head. "Not really. But we have to do what we must." She answered truthfully.

"So you _are_ sad about leaving Damon." Becks said with a sly grin.

"That is unfortunate, but it really doesn't bother me." Anna answered with a calm, even voice, although her cheeks did turn a pale shade of pink.

"Damon? Who's Damon?" Eve asked curiously glancing at the shy girl sitting next to her.

Eva sat up quickly and made a kissy-face. "Anna's boyfriend!" she shouted and made kissing noises.

"Was not! He was……a good friend. That's all!" Anna yelled; her whole face was now a bright red.

Cloie rolled her eyes, and Rebecca popped Eva on the head to make her stop with the annoying sounds. Eve looked a little hurt. "How come I've never met this Damon? You're sisters have, even Eva!"

"Eva hasn't…didn't meet him. She just intruded on my personal phone call with him." Anna shot a quick glare at the little girl.

"Yea, but he was asking you out on that phone call." Eva said smugly. Anna shook her head sadly.

"No he wasn't. He was practicing for another girl. He was my best friend…and nothing more…" she said sadly.

"You liked him, didn't you?" Eve asked gently. Anna just nodded slowly.

"What happened? Normally, you would be talking to him, but you haven't even looked at your phone." Rebecca asked suddenly.

She sighed. "Can we please talk about something else?" she asked desperately.

"We're here." Eve said happily as they passed a sign that read _Welcome to Forks_.

_Welcome to Forks, indeed. I hope life is better here than it was in the south._ Anna thought to herself.

"Hey…where's Silver and Benny?" Cloie asked looking behind as if expecting their car to appear out of nowhere.

"Luke is waiting at our new home and Ben…is going to be coming sometime next week," answered Eve.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Once the girls pulled up into the driveway of their new home, all jaws hit the floor. "Wow…" was all they could muster. The house was a large plantation looking home but not as big as the one's in the south. It was a crisp white with pretty blue shutters. It had to be at least 3 floors. Large oak trees lined the long curvy driveway on both sides.

"You like it?" Luke smirked at the looks on the girls' faces.

Rebecca suddenly shot forward. "I call the best bedroom!"

"What! No way!! I'm older! I get the better room!" Cloie shouted and ran after her.

Eva, Eve, and Anna all calmly walked up the steps to meet Luke. "Hey Luke. Hope you didn't have any trouble setting everything up by yourself."

"Not at all." Luke responded, shaking his head. "It was a lot easier without the idiots slowing me down."

They laughed and entered the house for the first time. The inside was beautiful as well. The walls were a cream color. The couches and arm chairs were a deep brown along with all the wooden tables and chairs. The floor was hard-wood that was waxed until it shined.

"BECCA!! I CALLED THIS ROOM!!"

"BUT ALL MY STUFF IS IN HERE!"

Luke smirked as Eve looked toward the old wooded staircase with a questionable face. "What does she mean 'all of her things are in there'?" she asked.

"Oh! I took the liberty of picking out rooms for everyone already. Hope you don't mind." Luke smirked.

Eve sighed. "Well, I guess this will keep them from fighting."

They all walked up to the second floor and saw Cloie and Rebecca almost butting heads giving each other death glares. Luke walked up and separated them. He pointed to the first room closest to the stairs. "That's your room, Cloie. It's so close to the stairs so you don't run over everyone trying to get to breakfast anymore," he stated. "Becca, your room is the closest to the upstairs bathroom so you don't kill people for taking too long in the shower again…" he threw a glare from the corner of his eye.

"Hey! How was I suppose to know you needed time to primp in the mornings?" she retorted.

Cloie and Eva snickered while Anna was trying to contain her giggles. Eve just gaped.

Luke twitched slightly. "I'm going to ignore that last comment…Eva your room is right next to Eve's and Benny's which is right there. And Anna, this is your room." He pointed to the room farthest down the hallway.

"Luke, why did you put me so far back?" she whispered to him.

"Come on, I'll show you." He gently tugged on her hand as he drug her toward her room. When he opened the door, Anna let out a quiet gasp. The room was a mint green color which matched her darker green furniture nicely. But what really caught her eye was the view. From her window she could see the dense woods that surrounded the house and the sunrise in the morning. The sight literally took her breath away.

"Do you like it? I thought since you like to draw that this would be the perfect spot for you to sit and think." Luke walked forward and was about to wrap his arms around her when Rebecca burst in.

"Hey Silver! Eve needs you," she said as she entered. Luke gave an aggravated sigh but left the room without a word.

"How come you get the good room?" Becca whined as she looked around and saw the view.

"Because your red furniture and these mint walls would have made Christmas. And Luke knew that you would want to paint the room, so he just decided to save money and give me the room that matched my furniture," she reasoned.

Becca walked over and looked out of the window at the morning sky. "Even though it's pretty overcast, the morning sky is still beautiful," she said softly and turned to sit on Anna's dark green bed.

Anna sat on the window seat and stared out at the dense green woods. She was almost asleep when she noticed a figure standing in a tree, watching her. She blinked a few times and then…they were gone. She stood up, opened the window, and leaned out trying to see if her eyes had been mistaken.

"What are you doing?" Becca asked, giving her sister a weird look.

"I thought I saw someone in the woods, but I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me."

Anna leaned back in and closed the window just as Eva walked in. "Eve says that you have to go to school in a few minutes." Eva ran out to avoid the explosion that was about to happen.

"WHAT?!" Becca roared. "WE JUST GOT HERE, EVE!!" She ran out of the room so quickly that she tripped over her own two feet.

Anna walked calmly out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen area where Eve was sitting.

"Why do we have to start school today, Eve? We just got here," she asked.

"I know, but I thought we were going to get here yesterday. And we would have if there hadn't been so many cops and rain on the roads." Eve said looking up from the newspaper she held. "Would you be so kind to drive to Rebecca to school today? Ben is bringing her car up tomorrow or whenever he gets here."

"Alright, that fine with me."

Becca rushed into the room looked slightly ticked (sarcasm).

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO-"She was cut off by Anna calmly stuffing a chocolate pop-tart in her mouth and gently dragging her to the car. Anna's car was a baby blue Honda Sanada. Rebecca got in with a pouty face on. "Why did you have to use my weakness of chocolate against me, Annie?" she whined.

"Because if we don't get going now, we are going to be late on out first day."

Less than 10 minutes later, the two girls stood in the office of their new school. The lady behind the desk looked a little surprised to see them. "You just came in this morning and you are starting today?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Our mother thought it was best if we started today while they are getting the house ready. We have a tendency to get in the way." Anna explained softly.

The lady just nodded and handed them their schedules and a map of the school. She then showed them where all their classes were.

"We have all the same classes except for third and last period, which are switched," Becca stated as they walked toward their first class of the day, English.

Anna nodded. "I have Gym last while you have study hall."

"Hell Yeah! I get to go home early!"

"What? You're gonna leave me here with no way to get home every day until Ben brings your car?" she asked shocked.

"Yep!" Becca smiled. Anna sighed.

"You're horrible."

"And you still love me!"

Anna sighed and shook her head.

"Why do we have to go to school anyway, Annie?" Becca complained.

"Because if we don't, it would look suspicious," she explained.

"But we've been through the same class for what, 50 years at least!" Becca said.

"You have maybe, but me…only about 20."

"Oh yeah! You're younger than all of us except Silver."

"Yes, but you don't need to say that so loud. After all, he is our 'big' brother."

Rebecca hung her head and mumbled, "Still don't see why we have to be here."

Anna reached out to open the door to the classroom where their English class was being held, but as soon as she opened the door a tall figure reached out to grab the door to and fell over at the sudden movement. The figure fell on top of poor Anna.

"Anna!" Becca called.

Anna opened her eyes only to meet a pair of deep topaz ones. They stayed there for a little while until the person on top got off and held out their hand to her. This gave her a chance to examine to person. He had chalk white skin, messy bronze hair, deep topaz eyes, and was gorgeous. He took Anna's breathe away.

"Sorry," he said. He even had a beautiful voice!

"It's okay." Anna answered, blushing.

The boy turned away and walked back to his seat as the two girls walked up to the teacher. He glanced at their papers and raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Miss Rains, you are to sit behind Mr. Newton. Raise your hand." A boy near the back raised his hand. He looked pretty excited about something. "And Miss St. Charles shall sit next to Mr. Cullen." The boy from early slowly put up his hand. Anna blushed again and walked over to her seat. She could feel all the boys' eyes on her butt.

Once she sat, the teacher began his lesson. 'Mr. Cullen' turned to her. "Sorry about earlier. Edward Cullen," he whispered sticking out his hand for her to shake.

She gave him her best smile. "It's fine, really. Anna St. Charles. It's nice to meet you."

Edward gave a crooked grin. "Well, let me be the first to say 'Welcome to Forks.'"

Anna blushed a little and gave him a small smile. _I think I'm going to like it here after all._


	3. Chapter 2: Ride Home and Night Encounter

**Hello! Savannah here. This is kind of a crappy chapter but I hope you like it. crys I did my best. ********Haha Dane Cook reference**

_**Disclaimer**__**: Do I really have to say it?**_

Angels and Demons (Edward Cullen)

Chapter 2: A Ride Home and a Midnight Encounter

After English, Anna headed to her Calculus AP class. "Poor Becca. If she didn't fail Geometry so many times, she wouldn't hate school so much."

She entered the classroom full of seniors who were already falling asleep. The class hadn't even started yet and many of them were already drooling on their desks. That's kind of sad. She made her way to the empty seat in the far back corner and stared out the window. The teacher came in and called role soon after. When he came to Anna's name, he stopped.

"There must be some mistake. Why is there a _junior_ in this class?" He looked around. "Miss Anna St. Charles, where are you?"

Anna slowly raised her hand and all eyes locked on her small frame. She felt herself blush under their gazes.

"Are you aware that this is Calculus AP, right little girl?" the teacher asked, eyeing her with a heated stare.

"Yes, I am aware. I tested into this class and I was in it back home before I moved here. Just because I am a year younger than your other students does not mean that I am not capable of learning a more advanced math," she stated, leveling her gaze with the older man. He gave her a mean glare then turned around and began to write a problem on the board.

"Today we will be discussing…" the rest of the class was a blur in her mind.

She thought back to the time before she was a part of the St. Charles family. Back before she was an angel, she had been a pretty normal teenage girl growing up during the 1980s. She was living in Brooklyn with her abusive, drunk mother. Her father had left many years before. One day, after a particularly harsh beating, Anna snuck out and walked down the street to the local playground. She sat on the lone rusting swing for about an hour before she was approached by a group of maybe three or four people. One of them, most likely the leader, pointed a gun at her chest. Anna just stared at him. She hadn't cared if she died or not, she was already dead inside. She remembered saying something to the gunman but her words escaped her memories. The next thing she remembered was lying at the base of a large tree in central park bleeding from the new gun wound in her stomach and from the numerous cuts from her mother's beating. The last thing she really could see in her mind's eye from that day was the fuzzy outline of someone whispering to her and then an unbearable pain racking her body for days. During the transformation, she remembered trying to kill herself but the attempts were 

in vain. When the pain finally went away, Anna's life was no longer the same. Her once frizzy red hair was now its deep reddish-brown color and was to her butt instead of ending at her chin. Her once scarred skin was now flawless and creamy white. Her boring pale blue eyes were now a dazzling golden brown. But to top off the transformation, two white wings had sprouted from her back. Her body had to grow the bones for the wings that could appear and disappear at will. That was the most painful part of the transformation and the longest.

The bell rang, signaling the end of second period. Anna blinked and looked around the room. Everyone was quickly hurrying out of the room and to their next class. She quickly wrote down her homework and calmly exited the classroom and headed to study hall.

She chose a seat at an empty table and began to work on her Calculus homework. She was ten minutes into it when the chair in front of her was filled by her new friend.

"Hello Edward. I didn't know you had study hall at this time," she said without looking up from her work.

"You're quick aren't you? How did you know it was me and not some complete stranger?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a certain calmly air about you that can easily be identified." Anna answered finally glancing up at him before returning to her work.

Edward nodded slightly and was silent for a little while before noticing the huge textbook Anna was working out of. "What _are_ you doing?" he asked staring questionably at the book.

"Calculus AP homework."

"Calculus…AP…why are you in such an advanced math? You are a junior, right?"

She gave a small laugh. "Yes, I'm a junior, but I'm smarter than your average girl." Their eyes met for a brief moment, but that moment sent her heart into a frenzy.

Edward smirked as if he could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. "What's your next class?" he asked, eyeing her as she finished the last problem as but up the heavy book.

"Spanish, what's yours?"

He sighed dramatically, "Gym."

Anna let her musical laugh at the face he made. He smiled. _I am I so happy I made her laugh. I just met her this morning. I can't possibly. No. That would be too dangerous for her and us…_

"Edward, the bell rang. Let's get to our next class." Anna called softly to him. Edward's head snapped up, his eyes glanced quickly around the room taking in the fact that the other students were filing out of the room.

"Right. Sorry. I must have dozed off for a bit." He stated, wondering where the time had gone.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright." She, then, turned and left the room gracefully. Almost as gracefully as all the Cullen's move, but it was a different type of grace. While Edward's grace was one of a stealthy killer, Anna's grace as the same as a bird flying through the warm blue skies of the south.

At the end of the day, Anna walked from the gym holding her head. Some very uncoordinated person had tried to serve the volleyball but only managed to smack her in the back of the head multiple times. When she reached the parking lot, she noticed that her car was missing. Becca had stuck to her word and left her stranded. She sighed and looked up at the overcast, grey sky. "I guess I'll have to walk home. At least it's not raining."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a bright flash of lighting followed by a loud crash of thunder filled the air. Soon after, rain came pelting down from the heavens, soaking her to the bone. She sighed and began to walk to the road. _Me and my big mouth._ She thought, nearly slipping on the wet, slick grass.

A shiny, sliver Volvo pulled up next to the poor, soaked girl. Edward Cullen opened the passenger door, giving Anna his dazzling crooked smile. "Need a lift?" he asked, humor hidden in his voice.

She stood in the rain for a moment, pondering wither she should get in the car or not. In the end, she climbed in and shut the door quickly behind her. Anna was greeted by the warm heat the car put out. She shook her head sending water drops flying everywhere. Edward smiled and pulled out of the parking lot onto the highway. His car traveled smoothly on the poorly paved road.

"Thank you. It would have taken me forever to walk home in this rain." She said softly, clearly embarrassed.

"It's no problem. But if you don't have a car, how did you get to school?" he asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I do have a car, but Rebecca decided to leave school early. She must have taken my keys at lunch." Anna pouted.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, she does seem like the type of person who would do that."

Anna laughed. "You have no idea."

The two sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. She didn't even notice Edward's speeding. They arrived at the St. Charles house in about five minutes and in that time the rain had slackened.

Anna stepped out of the car and walked around to Edward's window. "Thanks again, Edward. This means a lot to me." She smiled.

Edward gave her his crooked grin back. "Maybe tomorrow I can take you to school, so your sister can take the car." His eyes held a somewhat hopeful look.

She blushed, but smiled wider. "I'd like that. See you tomorrow." She turned toward the pouch. She waved back at him as he pulled out of the long driveway.

She smiled as stepped back inside…but her peaceful mood didn't last too long…

"OH MY GOD!! ANNA!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME HOME WITH REBECCA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WALK IN THE RAIN, DID YOU? OHHHH, SHE'S SOO GETTING GROUNDED FOR THIS…" Eve had probably busted both of poor Anna's eardrums.

"Eve, I'm fine. Really. I got a ride home with a friend. He's going to take me to school tomorrow…as…well. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Eve's face now sported a sly look. "A boy, huh?" She got real close to Anna's face. "You got over poor little Damon pretty quick, didn't you?"

Anna turned her head, blushing brightly. "Edward is a friend and a gentleman. Nothing more!"

Rebecca, and her impeccable timing, chose this moment to enter the room. "Edward? You mean Edward Cullen? The boy from English this morning? The one who knocked you over?" she asked looking slightly confused.

"Yes, he was nice enough to bring me home after you left me to walk in the rain. But don't think about this too much or you'll hurt your tiny little brain." Anna replied while marching up the stairs to her room.

"Ouch, Annie's insulting my intelligence! She must be really flustered about something! Maybe she can't decide on who she likes more, Damon or Edward!" Becca shouted after her.

The only reply was the slamming of a door. Everyone in the house winced. Anna was not the type of person….angel….that got angry at someone else. Something really had to be bugging her.

Anna walked over to the large window in her room and sat on the window seat. Her thoughts hit her all at once. _Why do I a feeling that everything is going to go terribly wrong? And I have this feeling that I am going to see someone I haven't seen in a long time tonight. I just hope it's not __**him**__. _

Later on the night, while the others were sleeping, Anna jumped out of her window and landed soundlessly on the ground below. She then began to walk through the woods. She had a hard time keeping to the path, for the moonlight couldn't make its way through the dense leafs of the tree tops. After an hour or so of walking, Anna came across a clearing in the trees. The light from the half-moon filled it with its pale glow.

As she entered the glow of the moon, something odd happened…her creamy white skin began to glow as well. It appeared that her skin was reflecting the light of the moon. She stood in the center of the clearing for a few minutes before an unwanted visitor graced her with their presence.

"Well, I never thought that I would catch little Miss Brains out in the woods after dark. Shouldn't you be in bed, little girl?" a taunting voice sounded from a nearby tree.

Anna turned around quickly, surprised by the new, unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here, Ashton? Should you be back in England kissing up?" she retaliated.

A man around the age of 24 jumped down from a very tall tree, his powerful dark wings trailing behind. His long brown hair fell into his bright green eyes as he stood up. A smirk spread across his handsome face. "Normally, but ya see, I was sent here to give your family a message. Apparently, there are cold ones in this town. Watch your back. Oh, and don't forget to tell your family! See ya around, Annie!"

Anna just stood in the clearing until dawn, watching the messenger of bad news fly away, back to his perfect life.


End file.
